


The End?

by criesoffandoms



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, Happy Ending, Hinata starts to think about how gay he really is, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, The End, is it really angst though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime wipes a stray tear from his face with the back of his hand, he's too embarrassed to speak, but he let's a small mumble escape his lips.</p><p>"I..Uhm.." Hajime's feelings started to bubble up inside of him, leaving him confused and weired out. "I'm sorry.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, here's a one-shot of the ending of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and I'm obsessed with Komahina, so why the fuck not? Please tell me what you think in the comments!

"...I didn't think it would end this easily." The shark toothed, outcast spoke. Focusing his eyes and intentions solely on pressing the button, the button that would free them all. He really wanted to end this all, it was heart racing to think he was in this kind of situation, and he SURVIVED. No one really predicted he would be one of the final five since people usually had bad impressions of the mechanic.

 

"Huh? It's not the end, right?" The busty gymnast responded, staring down on the button. It had been an interesting experience for the food obsessed, girl. It was weird, sad, and just uncomfortable all in one, but the food was great. And it was fun to try and explore herself, and even make some friends, even if she thought friend's were no good and only there to serve of purpose to make people weak. To drag them down from what's truly great, strength.

 

"This is just the beginning...right?" Her words had depth, had meaning, had hope. The princess just experienced something she would never relive in thousands of afterlives. It was...eerie. A killing school trip? It was scary, but all the more intriguing. She was a horror fanatic, obsessed with all things horrifying, but never would she think she'd be one of the people living in such a tense and traumatic atmosphere, as such in the movies.

 

"First, we need to let this game world end..." The yakuza looked forward to what was in store for the five teens, what the future had planned for them. He pushed on, not letting the deaths of his friends go in vain, not to let him get dragged down by them. The eye-patch wearing boy smiled down at the button, he was going to leave this place, once and for all. For his friends, for his sister, for Peko.

 

"And from that point on...we're the ones who are going to create." Hand hovering over the button, same as everyone else. The protag let a smile pass his lips, even after everything that happened. All the deaths he had to investigate. All the people he had to accuse, and all the accusations he got right. But something kept shaking him, a thought couldn't leave. It wouldn't leave, it kept persisting and persisting.

 

"Hey...Can you hear me...?" That familiar voice, the kind, soft voice..

 

Hajime's head popped up all of a sudden, a trail of sweat falling down his cheek. Nagito.. That boy wouldn't leave his thoughts. It was like a cockroach. You killed all of them, but one would always remain, and wouldn't leave, no matter what. Hajime's face went blank, his head still staring forward as everyone's heads looked down at the buttons. Nagito seemed like such a sweet, soft, kind boy.. He was quiet and only shared his thoughts when spoken too. But he turned out to be bat shit insane, doing everything in the name of hope, false hope. Offering his life or others to be a stepping stone for the talent filled ultimates. So why wouldn't he leave Hajime's mind...?!

 

Not feeling a stray tear fall down his cheek until someone had just pointed it out to him, letting a small teasing laugh fall out of his mouth.

 

"Why ya cryin' Hajime? You thinkin' about Chiaki?" Kazuichi snickered, but he felt a punch on his arm, hissing at him to shut up.

 

Chiaki...? Oh yeah...he had forgotten about her for a split second. But all the thoughts with in them, all the memories they shared, were overthrown by memories of Nagito. Why wouldn't he leave! Something kept drawing Hajime back to Nagito, a mysterious force kept pushing them together, and Hajime couldn't escape, he kept hanging out with the soft eyed, pale faced, beauty.

 

"C-Chiaki...?" Hajime's weak and small voice asked.

 

Hajime wipes a stray tear from his face with the back of his hand, he's too embarrassed to speak, but he let's a small mumble escape his lips.

 

"I..Uhm.." Hajime's feelings started to bubble up inside of him, leaving him confused and weirded out. "I'm sorry.."

 

Sorry eyes glazed over the talent-less boy, No, he didn't need their pity, she wasn't the problem, Nagito was. Hajime's hand stayed frozen in midair, his face still blank as his shoulder pushed up, next to his neck as his head twitched to the side, then suddenly his head pushed itself down. letting tear after tear fall and splash on the button, a weird, alien like hiccup erupted from Hajime's voice, he couldn't shake the feeling of loss, he felt a gaping hole in his stomach that couldn't be filled ever since Nagito died, he felt a strange emptiness.

 

"H-He wasn't lying! He really was dying...he did have a disease.." Hajime gasped, his breathing was heavy and shaky as his flame started to drain, all of the feelings of accomplishment and hope was fading away, it wasn't present now, it was being replaced with sadness, emptiness, and maybe even despair.

 

"H-Hajime...? A-Are you ok..?" The concerned princess spoke, her voice dripping with concern.

 

"N-No! I..I'm not ok...He won't leave! He won't leave my thoughts! I'm empty...He had this thing were it kept dragging me back...He...I miss him for Christ Sake!"

 

The room started to get tense again, awkwardness started to rise as people stiffened their shoulders, unable to comfort the hope everyone needed, they didn't know what to do, or who he was talking about. They expected his outburst to be about Chiaki, they seemed the closest besides Peko and Fuyuhiko, but to their surprise and dismay, it wasn't.

 

"Uhm...Hajime..? Who are you talking about?" Fuyuhiko spoke, looking over the podium to see his shaken up friend. He started to notice Hajime's knuckles turning white due to gripping his podium with immense strength. It startled the gangster a bit, to see Hajime in this much pain was...Unusual. Hajime was the calm type, always looking for things to deem himself worthy of people, worthy to himself. He really did aspire to be like the ultimates, to have meaning in life, to have a purpose. It was upsetting to say at the very least.

 

Hajime raised his head, letting his death grip loosen up a bit. He let out a hefty sigh as he wiped the tears staining his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, he over reacted, but something about Nagito gave him shivers, something about Nagito, just made Hajime's heart flutter, despite everything that has happened.

 

"Well...Nagito, of course." Hajime softly spoke, his tired eyes giving away his sense of disturbance and embarrassment. Hearing a gasp flood the room, most people stook a step back in shock, but one girl stayed in her place, sticking her finger in her ear as she closed one of her eyes.

 

"Ya mean like, he won't leave your thoughts in a good way, or a bad way?" Akane asked

 

"I-In a good way...I think.." Hajime answered as he started to stand up straight, reverting back to his normal self and leaving the fiery, pumped up on hope one behind.

 

"L-Let's just..uhm, can we get a move on now? I'd like to not stay in this place any longer..." Kazuichi stuttered, scratching the back of his neck in confusion and in utter disbelief. How could anyone like that crazy, jacked up on hope, freak?

 

"Mhm.." Everyone nodded, raising their hands above the button, they could finally leave, leave this retched placed filled with disgusting memories and traumatic thoughts. It was unexpected and truly despair filled, the mastermind was one fucked up person, that much everyone can agree on.

 

"For Ibuki, Mikan, and even that little brat Hiyoko." Kazuichi grumbled, grinding his teeth at the memories of all the times Hiyoko made fun of him.

 

"For Nekomaru, Teru...ah..uhm..Wasn't his name Teruteru?" Akane questioned, confused and unapologetic to forgetting a name.

 

"For Gundham, Byakuya, and Chiaki." Sonia proudly spoke, her hands aching to press the button and leave this nightmare.

 

"For Peko, my sister, and even Mahiru..." Fuyuhiko let a reminiscing smile play to his lips as the memories of all their happy moments flooded into his mind.

 

"For Nagito!" Hajime shouted, a soft and accepting smile laid on Hajime's lips, that shout was a signal for everyone to smack their buttons. So...This was the end, wasn't it? Everyone, was so wonderful, even in a situation like this, they kept hope, they kept faith, that they would escape. Even if it was a horrible school trip of killing, it had it's fun and special moments as well.

 

The whole place came crumbling down as a flash of white bursted, covering the whole room and blinding their visions. As everyone went silent, one filled Hajime's mind, that voice, it gave him power.

 

"Thank you Hajime..." Nagito spoke softly, Hajime felt a pressure applied to his backside, a non existent pressure.

 

"Hey guys...?" Hajime spoke, not being able to see anyone or anything, but feeling the wind blow to his face, meaning he felt everyone's heads turn to the voice.

 

"I guess...I'm in love with Nagito Komaeda..."


End file.
